


A Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by RFM86



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFM86/pseuds/RFM86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up of Tis the Season . A sweet, shy Geekward is given the opportunity this Valentine's to face his demons and rescue the damsel in distress. Will he rise to the challenge like the hero in his fantasy games? Originally part of the Countdown to V-Day 2013 prompt challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Valentine's Day! Here's a little more of Gameward and Cheerleaderella! My prompt for the V-Day Countdown was BLOOD.
> 
> Much love to Midnight Cougar for cleaning up this little story for me. Mwah
> 
> And as always, I don't own Twilight.

*banner by Cared*

* * *

 

Edward clutched his backpack tighter on his shoulder as he slunk his way along the corridor. He had learned from past experiences that it was best to try and blend in as much as possible. Most people left you alone that way.

But when you walked with your friends you were usually the prime suspects. And today wasn't any different.

Although Edward's eyes were pinned on the floor, he didn't see the foot that nonchalantly stuck its way right in his path.

Edward's body pitched forward suddenly, arms flailing to steady himself and he grabbed hold of the closest thing in front of him to keep from falling flat on his face.

Randall.

More specifically, Randall's backpack. Which apparently was not zipped closed all the way and with the force of Edward's weight, spilled its entire contents on the floor between them.

"Shit," Edward muttered, but as he bent down, pushing his glasses back in place to help clean up the mess of books, papers and pens, he heard an all too familiar and unwelcome voice.

"What a klutz, you dumb ass!" Emmett snickered and kicked more of the papers Edward was trying to reach even farther out of the way.

The entire gang surrounding them cackled at the sight of Edward scurrying to grab the offending items before the entire school walked all over them.

Edward's jaw clenched at the sound. He was getting so tired of their constant pranks and jeering comments.

"Come on Emmett, we need to go," said a soft voice; this time causing Edward's heart to clench. "I can't be late for class again."

Emmett grudgingly grabbed Isabella's hand and walked right in between Randall and Edward. His ginormous clod hoppers trampling all over Randall's work. Over her shoulder, Isabella cast Edward a quick, apologetic look.

It was the only interaction the two would get at school.

Randall too, was hurrying to grab as many objects as possible and shove them in his backpack. Neither boy wanting to stay there any longer than they already had to.

"I'm so sorry, man," Edward whispered to Randall, trying to put papers in a pile before stuffing them in. "They tripped me; I didn't mean to drag you into this mess."

"It's fine, let's just get the hell out of here and into class where it's safer," Randall replied. They both knew this kind of thing happened whether they wanted it to or not.

~ 3 ~

It had been two months since Edward had felt those plump gorgeous breasts, her soft skin and the way her insides clamped down on his long, fingers.

He could still remember the taste of her skin on his tongue, and the way her silky lips moved with his.

It was an experience he would never forget, especially since the chance of having it again was slim to none.

Shortly after Edward and Isabella's "encounter" at the mall, Isabella's job was over with the ending of the Christmas season.

There was no need for Christmas elves, and no reason for Isabella to spend her spare time there anymore.

They had continued to hang out at Game Stop where Edward worked until then; playing video games as Edward taught Isabella the tricks of the trade, but sometimes just talking to each other until late.

Edward sighed as his daydreaming brought him back to the present. AP Biology was terribly boring for him since he read most of the curriculum at the beginning of the school year.

He couldn't help it; he was fascinated by it all and craved to learn more. But between that and Mr. Banner's droning voice, Edward had a difficult time staying in the present during class.

~ 3 ~

Sitting in the cafeteria, watching Emmett, Jasper and Demetri make rude jokes about half the school was grating on Isabella's nerves. And to top it off, both Rosalie and Alice would giggle at every little immature comment.

Isabella nibbled on her apple thinking about this morning's earlier encounter with Edward and his friends. She really hated standing by and watching Emmett pick on them.

It used to be funny. Heck, she would even join in at one time. But that was before she got to know Edward. Before, she had his dick in her mouth.

Emmett was too busy with football and his popular friends, and Isabella was supposedly working to make her parents happy over the holiday season.

At least, that was what she told everyone. Everyone but Edward.

He was the only one that Isabella had told her secret to. No one else knew she was working to put the food on the table for her parents. There was no one else she would trust to tell either.

She was tired of keeping that secret to herself. Waking up early so she could walk over from the motel they were living in to her old house, just so Emmett wouldn't find out.

But her biggest lies had come after Christmas. She told Emmett and her friends she was going to the mall to shop.

First of all, she had no money to buy anything. And second, she would only go on nights Edward worked at Game Stop so they could hang out.

Luckily, no one had asked to join her on these shopping sprees. Alice had Jasper and the two of them were pretty inseparable these days. Rosalie had to stay home with her twin brothers most days, much to her embarrassment.

And Emmett? Well, he wouldn't be caught dead shopping. And now with football over, he still hung out with the team. Isabella had no idea what him, Demetri and the rest of the team got up to, and she really didn't care to find out.

So Isabella happily spent her spare time with Edward. She hated that she couldn't talk to him during school, but Emmett would kick his ass. And that would only be for talking to Isabella. If he knew the two of them had been somewhat intimate he would most likely kill Edward.

And Isabella liked Edward too much to let that happen. Besides, Edward never mentioned the fact they didn't hang out in public. Maybe he was embarrassed of _her_?

"Hey, Isabella. Earth to Isabella," Alice called, waving her hand in front of Isabella's glazed over eyes. "We have to get to the gym. Coach Clapp will make us run laps if we're late."

The thought of running laps instead of working on their cheers brought Isabella back to the here and now.

"Sorry, let's go." Isabella, Alice and Rosalie all headed out toward the gym. The other girls blathering on about the upcoming Valentine's dance. Isabella wasn't as excited.

~ 3 ~

Edward was just about to lower the aluminum gate for the night, a bit disappointed that Isabella hadn't shown up. It wasn't that she came every night he worked, but he had hoped after Emmett's showmanship today Isabella would come and talk with him.

He sighed heavily and reached up toward the handle to lower it when she bounced in front of him.

"Am I too late?" she asked, her eyes filled with the hope she made it in time. "I couldn't get away any earlier but I really wanted to come."

"I think we can stay for a bit longer," Edward told her, not bothering to look at the clock. Ever since they started eating lunch together he could never turn her down. "What do you want to do?"

"Could we just talk tonight? I don't think I'm up for any gaming."

"Sure, I've got some snacks in the back."

They both headed to the couch in the storeroom, each settling on their own sides. Edward had brought out the sodas and candy he had started stockpiling ever since Isabella's visits began. He knew better than to try and feed her meals. She was too proud for that, but she would accept snacks. And so that was what he bought.

After a few minutes of munching on peanut M & M's for him, and Almond Joys for her, Isabella started apologizing.

"I'm really sorry for what happened today. Emmett was being a real jerk and I wish I could have done something." Isabella was fiddling at the loose seams of the couch, not looking at Edward.

She felt guilty about not standing up for Edward, but mostly about keeping their relationship a secret. She was getting tired of all the secrets.

"It's fine, really. I'm used to it," Edward answered her, his hands twisting in his lap as he spoke. They never really discussed their high school hierarchy before. "Just a few more months until graduation. I can handle it."

"But I really should have done something. Made him stop," Isabella continued; now looking up at Edward, a fierceness in her eyes he hadn't seen before.

"No, Isabella. It's not worth it. You'll only make it worse on yourself. And I couldn't stand being the cause of that. Please, just keep the peace."

So maybe he wasn't embarrassed to be seen with her after all, she thought. Maybe he was looking out for her well-being.

Not really knowing what possessed her, but unable to stop herself, Isabella asked, "Edward, are you going to the Valentine's dance next week?"

"Oh man, I don't really want to talk about that," he replied back, his hands moving to his hair and fisting it.

"Why? Don't you like dances? I don't think I've ever seen you at one."

"Well, I have been to a few when I was younger, but they really are ridiculous to me. I see no point to them. They were never something that really interested me."

"So is that why you aren't going? Or…maybe…do you need a date?"

Edward's eyes flashed up toward Isabella's wondering just what she meant by that. There was no way she would go with him, was there?

"Who said I wasn't going. I just said I'd rather not talk about it."

Isabella had regretted the question the moment it had escaped her lips and she was glad he didn't take it as an offer. Emmett would be beyond pissed off, they had color coordinated their outfits and he needed to be seen with the head cheerleader at a school function. There was no way she could not go with him.

Edward continued on, oblivious to Isabella's discomfort. He was filled with his own as he spoke, "Well, the thing is my mom made me sign up for the decorations committee."

Isabella almost snorted at the thought, but the glare Edward shot her shut her up quickly.

"She says I need more social activities for my resume and I was running out of events to sign up for. Unfortunately, being on the committee requires you to attend he dance. So yes, I will be there."

Isabella could no longer contain the giggle threatening to escape her lips. "Oh, you think that's funny do you?" Edward asked, moving closer to her side of the couch in a slow, predatory crawl.

All she could do was nod, the laughter racking through her body. Edward moved even closer and began tickling her. Isabella flailed her body, trying to get out of his reach but to no avail.

"Stop, Edward. Please," she begged him. He ignored her pleas and continued attacking her, loving the carefree sound coming from her lips.

The atmosphere changed immediately when Isabella reached up to grab his shoulders to push him away and his face was mere inches from hers. Both of their chests were heaving in the moment and Isabella saw the hooded desire that came into Edward's eyes.

She brushed the long strands of hair that had fallen into his face during their scuffle, her hand resting on his cheek. Edward licked his lips, unable to stop the lascivious thoughts running through his head.

It had been so long since they had even been close to becoming intimate and he longed for it every day. Of course, he knew that it was wrong. Isabella did not belong to him, and he had no right to ask her.

Edward pulled away slightly, trying to hide the disappointment in his eyes. "It's late. I think we both had better head home. Can I give you a ride?"

Isabella nodded her assent and allowed Edward to drive her home. She never worried about anyone seeing her this late at night and was glad for Edward's courtesy.

The ride to Isabella's motel room was silent. And not the usual, comfortable silence. Both of them knew that things could have turned out so differently tonight.

Isabella got out of the car, "Goodnight Edward, thank you for the ride."

"You are so very welcome, Isabella, night." And with that, he watched her walk into the room and wave. He really wished he wasn't so damn chivalrous.

~ 3 ~

The week flew by for Edward. Between school, working and decorating for the Valentine's dance, he didn't have a spare minute and hardly saw Isabella except in passing.

Which was fine by him, he was still confused about her question of whether or not he had a date. He knew she would go with Emmett, there was no doubt. That was until she asked him about his plans. Now he didn't know what to think.

Edward pushed it to the back of his mind and continued to pull out the heavy box of heart filled decorations. He was fine going by himself to the dance, he just wished Eric or Randall would go stag with him. But they hated dances as much as he did and had planned a night of gaming instead.

Turning the corner that led back into the gym, Edward's box overflowing with red and white gauze, he ran right into someone.

"Ow!" a small, female yelled from behind the box.

"Oh my God, Angela. I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Edward stammered, embarrassed and concerned all at the same time.

"Um, yeah. I think so." Angela brushed off the dust covering her shirt and pushed her light pink eyeglasses back on her nose. "Here, let me grab some of this for you."

Angela reached into the box and grabbed a handful of the gauze, but before she turned around to walk away she looked Edward in the eye.

Now was the time to do it, she told herself, and after taking a deep breath she straightened her back a little and went for it.

"Uh, Edward?" she asked, hesitantly. "Do you…um…want to go to the dance with me?"

The words were so rushed Edward could barely make out what she was saying. But the look of doubt that crossed her face when Edward hesitated made it all clear to him.

It wasn't that he was ready to tell her no, he honestly was in shock. No girl had ever asked him out before. Angela was a cute girl, she was no Isabella, but that wasn't an option for him.

Angela was petite, like Isabella, but her dark brown, almost black hair nearly always covered her face. It hung down like curtains draping her cheeks where Isabella's hair was styled in many different styles each day. And Angela's clothes were loose fitting and modest. Exactly the opposite of Isabella's.

Damn, why was he comparing the two? If Isabella wanted more than friendship from him she would have gave it to him by now. Right? But now wasn't the time to ask that question. He had a nice, quiet, cute girl right in front of him asking him to the Valentine's dance.

"Um, yeah. Sure, I'll go with you, Ang." It was the only reply that came to his head, but it definitely was the right one. At least according to the look on Angela's face.

Angela exhaled and smiled widely, "Okay. Great. Do you want to pick me up at 7:30?"

She wasn't used to being in charge, at least where boys were concerned. But just asking Edward out was empowering to her and she could tell that Edward needed the guidance.

"Of course, that will be fine." Edward rushed out into the gym before he could begin to regret his decision. Angela just stood there beaming. She now had a handsome date.

~ 3 ~

Isabella slipped on her beaded white dress and after asking her mother to zip it, stood back to survey her reflection in the full length mirror behind the bathroom door.

It wasn't that bad considering her mom bought this dress in a second hand shop. They wanted to do more but Isabella wouldn't hear of it. One thing she was starting to understand was it didn't matter what everyone thought.

One of the nicest guys she knew was proof of that fact. Isabella let out a soft sigh and continued to pile her hair on top of her head.

"You look lovely, dear. Emmett will love it. He'll be proud to have you by his side." Isabella's mother patted her gently on the arm and walked out the bathroom door. If only Emmett was the one she was worried about, Isabella thought to herself as she scanned the reflection staring back at her.

Her short dress hit right where her fingers were when she placed them at her sides. The high scoop collar gave the impression of modesty but with only one arm covered in material that illusion was shattered. Turning around she gazed at her backside, her tight ass accentuated and her bare shoulder blade and back open for all to see. But it was the knock out red high heels that completed the outfit, and matched Emmett's tie.

Satisfied with her appearance, she went out to the main room to have her mom drive her to Emmett's house. It was the only way she could ensure he wouldn't want to come in her old home. She was pretty sure the new owners wouldn't be okay with that intrusion.

Emmett's hands roamed over Isabella's bare thighs the entire trip to the school. Each time his large hands would inch closer to the hem of her dress, Isabella would grab hold of his hand and distract him. She was getting desperate.

Ever since Isabella had been intimate with Edward she didn't have it in her to be with Emmett. It wasn't like she really had sex with Edward. A finger fuck and a blow job wasn't exactly the same thing. But it was the time she spent with Edward after that made her think twice.

Isabella knew in her heart if Edward was a little more popular she would have dumped Emmett by now. And it pained her to think like that—to be so shallow. Neither boy deserved to be treated that way. Even Emmett, being the Forks High School's biggest jerk.

But she just couldn't break it off with him, she needed the security of his popularity in case anyone found out she was living out of a suitcase in a motel. And so, she tried to keep Emmett sated in other ways then in her pants, but he was getting antsy.

She also had a feeling that tonight he wouldn't take no for an answer. But she would handle that when the time came.

Pulling up to the school and walking into the gymnasium, Emmett draped his arm around Isabella and walked in proudly. Isabella tried hard not to cringe.

~ 3 ~

The gym was beautifully decorated with red and white billowy gauze draped around the sides. Iridescent balloons and pedestals with candles placed on them were scattered throughout the room as well. Isabella laughed at the thought of Edward blowing up balloons and lighting candles.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked, hearing her laughter. Isabella just shook her head and tried to look nonchalantly around the gym, but to no avail. The boy she was looking for was nowhere to be seen.

Isabella spent the beginning of the evening chatting with Alice and Rosalie while Emmett and the boys made jokes and drank their spiked punch. The girls knew who would be driving them home tonight. Not that it was different from most nights they went out.

Finally Emmett was ready to dance and Isabella was glad to keep her mind occupied. It was hard to appear interested in her friends when all she wanted was to see her green eyed, lanky friend.

The dancing started innocent enough, but when the girls started getting silly and dancing with each other, Emmett got a bit possessive.

He grabbed hold of Isabella's waist and dragged her back toward him. He held her there roughly, grinding his crotch into her ass. At first Isabella laughed it off and tried to loosen Emmett's grip but it soon became obvious he wasn't going to let her get away.

"Come here, baby. Give daddy what he wants." Emmett took Isabella's hand and placed it on his rock hard dick.

"No, Emmett. Not here." Isabella warned him, knowing the school frowned on such public displays. Not that they would do much to Emmett, the star quarterback.

"What's the matter, baby? Don't you like it? I know you do." Emmett growled at Isabella and slid his hand up her bare arm and under her dress, squeezing her bare breast.

From the other side of the dance floor Edward watched as he danced with Angela. He tried to keep his mind on the girl before him, but when Emmett started his disgusting display, Edward's entire body tensed. Angela had no idea, blissfully happy to be dancing with Edward.

"Stop it, Emmett. Wait until we leave here," Isabella pleaded with him, hoping that Jasper or Demetri would talk Emmett down.

"I'm tired of waiting, and you are such a tease in this dress." Emmett's grip on Isabella's waist tightened, his other hand roughly grabbing her breast.

"Get your damn hands off of her," a voice ordered that Isabella barely recognized. The authoritative tone was not one that usually came from Edward's voice.

"What's it to you, you stupid, nerdy prick?" Emmett answered back, a look of anger and surprise filling his face. Very few people stood up to Emmett McCarty.

"She said no. And when a lady says no, she means no." Edward's back was straight and he pushed the hair out of his face as he spoke.

Emmett wasn't the only one in shock. Isabella stood there gaping at Edward. There he stood, wearing tight black leather pants, a white dress shirt tucked in but the top few buttons open to reveal a smattering of chest hair. Over his shirt he wore a red leather jacket and his hair looked like he tried to style it with something, causing it to look slightly ruffled. The look on his face was pure determination and rage.

"Lady? You think this slut is a lady?" Emmett sneered. The crowd that had gathered around them gasped. And before anyone could do anything else, Edward's fist went crashing into Emmett's nose.

Blood squirted everywhere, dripping down Emmett's face and covering his white dress shirt.

"What the fuck, man?" Emmett launched his whole body at Edward and tackled him to the ground. He began to pummel his face and Edward protected himself the best he could but was stuck waiting Emmett's mercy. There was no way he could get out from underneath this bear of a man.

Finally after what seemed like forever, hands started pulling Emmett off and releasing Edward. He wasn't free for long though, strong hands gripped his arms holding him back from going after Emmett again.

"All right boys, let's take it down a notch," Coach Clapp warned, standing in the middle of them, arms raised to separate them even more.

Isabella moved over to Edward, and grasped his bloodied hand lightly in hers. She looked up at him and her watery eyes were filled with pride. Before she even knew what she was doing or where she was, she reached up and brushed her fingers down the side of Edward's jaw, leaving a trail of blood from the cuts on his face.

Angela just stood there in shock, taking it all in.

"What the hell, Isabella?" Emmett yelled and lurched again in their direction. Demetri held on tight to him, knowing that if he didn't Emmett could be expelled. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, going to him? Look at him! He's dressed like a Seventies' porn star! You can't be serious."

"Get him out of here, now," Coach Clapp ordered. "Before he does any more damage."

Demetri and Jasper pulled Emmett out the gym door, kicking and screaming obscenities the whole way. Rosalie and Alice followed along mutely.

"You better get your injuries taken care of son," Coach Clapp told Edward quietly. "Do you need us to get the nurse?"

"It's okay, Coach," Isabella responded. "I'll make sure he gets cleaned up."

"Edward?" Angela's small voice questioned from nearby.

"I'm sorry, Ang." It was all Edward could get out before he turned and headed out the gymnasium doors.

Isabella took his hand and led him toward the bathroom. She wanted to make sure Emmett was far enough away before they stepped outside.

"I'm fine, Isabella," Edward told her once they were away from prying eyes. "How are you doing?"

"Edward, you are not fine. We need to get you cleaned up a bit, and I want to make sure Emmett is gone before we leave."

She picked up a wet paper towel and slowly wiped some of the blood away, removing his busted glasses so that she could tend to each wound. Thankfully, after close inspection, they realized the injuries were all superficial and no permanent damage had been done.

After several moments Edward had enough. Her gentle touches were too much for Edward and he bent down, placing his lips softly but hungrily on hers.

Isabella responded immediately but then pulled back. "Hey, I've got a motel room if you want to join me?" she said with a smirk and a gleam in her eye.

"Very funny," Edward replied, suddenly tired from the night's event.

"I'm serious. My parents are out for the night."

~ 3 ~

Isabella flipped on the motel room light and headed toward the bathroom. "Just give me a few seconds," she told him and left him there with his heart pounding.

Edward took off his jacket and looked around the room like a trapped animal. He wanted this, he knew he did but he was still as nervous as hell. He never thought he was going to lose his virginity tonight.

When his eyes rested on the mirror above the dresser, Edward let out a small gasp. His reflection was a mess of dried blood and bruises, hair in serious state of disarray, but it was his lust filled eyes that scared him the most.

Lost in his thoughts Edward was surprised to feel Isabella's soft arms encircle his waist, her head pressed up against his back.

"I'm sorry, Edward. This is not how I imagined us finally being together."

Edward turned around cradling Isabella in his arms. He silenced her with kisses, first on her forehead, then her eyes and finally on her lips.

The kiss ignited immediately, both of them fueled with the desire of months of longing and anticipation. Edward unzipped Isabella's dress, leaving her only in her underwear and heels. He walked them over to the bed and laid her gently down on top of it.

He took his time reveling in every inch of her, kissing and caressing and memorizing. Edward wanted to make this last as long as possible and show Isabella how much he truly wanted her.

Soon, Isabella was writhing on the bed underneath him as Edward's long, lean fingers massaged her breasts. It seemed that Edward hadn't forgotten what would turn her on. She had no need to lead him this time.

Isabella leaned forward, her hands reaching for Edward's shirt and unbuttoning the few remaining buttons. She ran her fingers over his broad chest and he moaned under her touch.

Finally Isabella made quick work of the button on his pants and freed him from his leather confines. She pulled down his boxers and gripped his now more than ready cock.

Edward's eyes rolled back into his head, trying to make this last. Her soft hand on him was so much better than his own. Slowly, Isabella produced the condom she brought from the bathroom and rolled it onto Edward's length.

Once he was sheathed, their eyes met and Isabella questioned him one last time. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Edward?"

"Yes, I've been waiting two months to be with you," he replied and slid himself into her, reveling in the feel of her tight walls around him.

The two moved in synchronicity, learning together what each of them enjoyed and what made their hearts beat faster. Edward was overwhelmed with the sensations.

It was one thing to read about, an entirely different one to experience. He didn't last long after he helped Isabella reach her climax with his dexterous fingers but was grateful he made it at all.

The two of them lay in bed afterward, both more fully sated than they had been in months. Isabella lay with her head on his chest, fingers caressing his skin.

"Thank you for saving me tonight, Edward. But I think I owe you something else."

"You have given me more than enough right now, Isabella."

"Oh, I thought maybe we could have lunch tomorrow," she said with a shy smile.

Edward's grin lit up his entire face. "I would love to have lunch with you tomorrow."

"Good, then you can fill your lunchtime schedule with my name for the rest of the year. And then some."

Edward flipped Isabella onto her back and leaned over her, his nose inches from hers. "That sounds perfect."

He kissed her slowly and languidly but had to pull away. He couldn't keep from smiling.

Edward was certain he had just experienced a crazy little thing called love.


End file.
